


Force Within

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka, trapped, and listening to the Force.





	Force Within

"There is no death," the lone warrior repeated after her childhood teachings. "There is only the Force."

But it was death, death of the self and the spirit. She knew it, had known it since she had been a small child in the Temple.

Here she was, in yet another Temple, though this one reeked of Death and the Dark Side. She could feel life ebbing away, leached by the constant battle of wills against the lost Sith of long ago.

~The Force is within, and without.~

The thought was not hers, but Ahsoka chased it.

And then she flew.


End file.
